


死无葬身之地

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 很久前想写的一篇文，梗自余华的《第七天》（三年多以前看的，忘了一大半），今年年底才动笔。途中去电影院看了《寻梦环游记》发现微妙地撞梗了……最后在同桌的鼓励下完成了这篇文。感谢她！
Relationships: Matou Kariya & Matou Sakura
Kudos: 2





	死无葬身之地

**Author's Note:**

> 很久前想写的一篇文，梗自余华的《第七天》（三年多以前看的，忘了一大半），今年年底才动笔。途中去电影院看了《寻梦环游记》发现微妙地撞梗了……最后在同桌的鼓励下完成了这篇文。感谢她！

《死无葬身之地》

间桐雁夜已经死去很久了。久到他遗忘了自己对家族的憎恨，久到他遗忘了自己爱的和想要救的人，久到他遗忘了自己为何而死。对此，他无可奈何却也只能坦然接受。人类毕竟是一种唯有不断地清理记忆才能活下去的生物——死后也是如此。

一般而言，刚死的人会维持着生前肉身的状态，倘若时间久了，肉身衰败、腐烂，只留下一堆堆的白骨。间桐雁夜不同。他死时被贪婪的刻印虫啃噬殆尽，刚死就是一副白骨。他甚至没有留下衣服，包括那件他喜欢的深蓝色连帽外套。  
大多数死者等不到化为白骨的那一天。他们会在死后不久被送到附近的火葬场，在工作人员的指引下去往自己的坟墓，并在那里面长眠。而少数死无葬身之地的亡者，便只能在世间彷徨。间桐雁夜便是如此。理所当然——无人会在石碑上刻下他的姓名，无人会铭记他，他只能彷徨。  
好在间桐雁夜是个乐观主义者，况且早在生前他便已经习惯了漂泊。失去了肉体的束缚，他反倒能够将自己身为摄影师的天性发挥到极致，只是他不再用相机去记录美景，而是用心去记录——有的时候他觉得他那颗无形的心仍在白骨的包裹下剧烈地跳动。

他去了很多国家，每个国家都有像他一样死无葬身之地的亡者，他往往会用蹩脚的英语同他们交谈。他们大多是友好的，死亡磨平了他们尖锐的棱角，他们愿意亲切相待。间桐雁夜听到了许多故事，即使是最平淡无奇的人生都闪烁着动人的光彩。也有不少人早已遗忘自己的过去。所以间桐雁夜早就明白，自己也迟早会迎来不再是“间桐雁夜”的一天。

他去过法国，为了那位被他用禁忌咒文狂化的可怜的从者。他没有找到狂战士，反倒遇上了魔术师心心念念的圣女贞德。  
他们语言不通，但有位自称生前是旅游家的亡者愿意替他们翻译。贞德说，她被当作魔女烧死，没有坟冢，甚至没有遗像，成了彷徨的亡灵。但她的内心没有憎恨。她愿意永远是一副白骨，永远看着她所深爱的法兰西。

他还去了英国。他生前因工作来过这个国家，温带海洋性气候，阴冷黏湿的春天，天空永远是黯淡的铅灰色，使人错觉回到了浓烟弥漫的蒸汽时代。生前他因为适应不了这样的天气患上了重感冒，而显然，这一次他用不着再担心感冒了。想到这里，他真不知道是喜是忧。  
这次他找到了狂战士，或者说兰斯洛特。他认出了梦中湖上骑士白银的盔甲。间桐雁夜于是在死后数年与自己的从者有了一次短暂的交谈——当然，与他谈话的并不真的是他的从者，甚至不是英灵。这位兰斯洛特只是一个和他一样死无葬身之地的亡灵罢了。  
简单的谈话结束后，兰斯洛特告诉间桐雁夜，他要去给他温柔的王买春季特供的樱花味甜筒了。于是间桐雁夜知道，尽管有自己的坟墓，亚瑟王却拒绝了长眠，选择永远注视不列颠。他亲眼看着兰斯洛特溜进甜品站，熟练地抽出餐巾纸和蛋筒，用机器在蛋筒上挤出螺旋状的樱色雪糕，最后在桌上放上相应价钱的钞票。——话说他的钱是怎么来的？间桐雁夜不禁纳闷。  
由于种种原因，亚瑟王的肉身即使在死后也并未衰败，她仍旧是那副十五岁左右少女的模样。她坐在一张木椅上，等待兰斯洛特的樱花味甜筒。兰斯洛特很快走到她面前，把甜筒递给她，她露出恬静的微笑接过，含了一口弯曲的前端，让嘴唇染上晶莹的淡粉色。他们走远，一米五的少女和一米九的白骨，看上去颇有些滑稽，却不可思议地完全不会给人格格不入的感觉。

这趟死后旅途比间桐雁夜想象中漫长。漫长得多。待他回到日本，几十年的岁月已经悄然流逝。熟悉的语言和建筑让他倍感亲切，他开始努力回想自己为何会在死后不久就逃也似的离开日本，并且在这数十年来几乎从未动过回来的念头。似乎他在下意识地抗拒着这片土地。可惜的是，他怎么都回想不起自己抗拒的理由了。  
彷徨变得比以前更加难以忍耐。间桐雁夜后来选择在一个火葬场里当工作人员，事实上，这也是很多死无葬身之地的亡者会做出的选择。除了他们，也没有别的人适合这项工作了。

那些刚死的、维持着肉身的亡者，一般都会多多少少地在他们这些白骨面前表露出恐惧。令间桐雁夜十分意外的是，人们并不十分恐惧他，反倒都愿意和他说些话。他说不清这是为什么，但他乐意倾听他们最后的话语。也许他的天性就是奉献。总而言之，他很快习惯并喜欢上了这份让他不再彷徨的工作。  
一年又一年，他指引亡者们去往自己的坟墓。有些时候他会不小心忘记自己的名字，好在火葬场给他发了工作服和工作证，他只要翻开证件就能知道自己的名字是间桐雁夜。不过这个名字究竟代表些什么，他并不十分清楚。

又是春季。樱花一如往年开得绚烂，偶尔被潮湿的春风带下一片细碎温柔的花瓣雨。  
某个洋溢着草麝香暖色的下午，间桐雁夜在一座低矮的旧式木屋旁找到了一位刚逝世不久的老太太。他向她解释了她遭遇的状况，并送她去火葬场。老太太表现得十分镇定，但绝非是麻木，她只是冷静地接受了自己已经死亡的事实。  
“您不遗憾吗？”间桐雁夜不禁问。  
老太太满脸的皱纹揉成了一团，“我已经很幸福了。如果说有什么遗憾，那就是比我还年迈的亲人和爱人一定正为我的离去悲伤。”  
间桐雁夜稍稍惊讶：“像您这样平静的死者可不多。”  
“是吗？……听您的声音，您似乎很年轻。”  
“死的时候年轻。我死时……应该不到三十岁吧。”  
“英年早逝啊。”老太太轻轻地叹气。

间桐雁夜把老太太送到火葬场，耐心地告诉她要在哪里办手续和排队。老太太礼貌地向他点头致谢。她确实不一样，间桐雁夜心想，别的死者往往都因自己的死亡而歇斯底里，她却一直十分平静。  
在她即将走向熊熊烈焰之前，她突然回过头寻找间桐雁夜，察觉他就在不远处，她脸上露出一个哀而不伤的微笑。  
她对他说：“知道吗？您让我想起一个人。他是这世界上最好的叔叔。”  
他愣了愣。从窗外拂进来的春风微微掀起老太太一头辉映的银发，在无数闪耀光泽的银丝间，一条深红的缎带宛若雪中梅那般鲜明。那条发带似乎飘进了他的心底，他想起某些事情。  
“您也让我想起一个人，”他说，“她是我想要救的人。”

END


End file.
